Modern day refrigerators typically are manufactured using molded plastic liners to form the compartments for storing the items to be refrigerated. Such constructions have numerous advantages. For example the liner can be essentially joint and seam free, enhancing its cleanability. Also such materials are easy to work with and involve relatively little waste. However, one disadvantage is that the liner may be subject to discoloration and damage under the influence of localized heating as from the lamp normally included in such refrigerators to help the user find items in the compartment. It will be understood that it is desirable to place such lamps or lights as close to at least one liner wall as possible in order to minimize the lamp's interference with storage of items in the compartment. Many refrigerators include shields to protect the adjacent wall from the heat of the lamp. Typical shields are relatively complex in shape and require accessories and tools, like screws and screw drivers, to mount them in the refrigerator compartment.